Nature made eyes self-cleaning and lubricating. Sometimes due to unexplainable reasons or with aging it ceases to provide adequate tear flow which in turn causes the eye to feel crusty and tired. A satisfactory hygienic apparatus for eye washing is not readily available in the marketplace at the present time. There are numerous apparatuses existing, which can wash proteins from contact lenses for the eyes, but there is nothing currently available to wash the proteins from the actual eyes. The few eyecups, which do exist in the marketplace, are quite ineffective. U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,237 issued to Mr. Herman Sacks is relevant. In this patent Mr. Sacks tried to achieve an effective eye washer design but the design is inadequate. Starting with his eyecup, it does not cover enough of the area around the eye and it may be expensive to make. There are unfavorable possibilities of focusing the eyewash liquid towards the eye improperly and damage to the eyeball from the pressure buildup in chamber 3 if filter 8 is clogged. Further disadvantages, such as eyewash liquid contamination, high quantity of eyewash liquid utilization due to separate sump for the eyewash liquid and a pump, exist. Unlike Mr. Sacks's device, the present invention covers all of the eye and area around the eye. It is very inexpensive to make, it is adaptable due to its size, and there are no known flaws and no liquid lines from the pump. Also, there is no sump, sump pump, nor filter.